Impulses
by Nokomiss
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley converse (and other things) post-OotP. Drabble.


Impulses  


Disclaimer- Characters belong to JKR.

AN- This is my first and only attempt at fluffy drabble. Note the distinct lack of fluffiness, as I am incapable of it.

**  
  
Draco Malfoy stood at the edge of the quidditch field, wiping sweat off his brow as he caught his breath. He had been practicing particularly fervently this evening, flying and swooping through the sky and doing training exercises until he could hardly see straight. He had been doing so very evening since his return to Hogwarts, for that matter.  
  
It seemed that the only time he could forget about everything that had gone wrong lately was when he was in the air. As soon as his feet touched the ground, everything came crashing back. His father's imprisonment, the auror's raids of the family home, his mother's latest revelations, the way he'd been ostracized by the other students since his return.  
  
He turned away from the field, and began to make his way back to the castle when he saw someone heading away from the stands.   
  
"Hey!" he said, angry that someone had been spying on his private practice time.  
  
The figure stopped, and turned towards him. He nearly groaned as he approached the person, realizing that it was the Weasley girl. He really didn't want to dredge up with his usual insults tonight, all he really wanted was to take a long hot shower and fall into bed.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Her hands clutched at her broom, though whether she was furious or nervous he wasn't sure.  
  
Several cruel retorts came immediately to mind, but he found himself raising an eyebrow and saying, "Nothing you're offering." He then looked her over in the most lecherous manner he could, mentally cursing whoever had the bright idea of clothing students in these formless school robes. He could scarcely make out that she was female.  
  
It did have the desired effect on the young girl, though, as she turned a bright shade of red and shifted uncomfortably for a minute. He watched, amused, as she started to speak several times, but stopped before any sound could escape.   
  
"You really think you're something, don't you?" she finally said.  
  
"You obviously think so, since you were watching me."  
  
"I'd think you'd have other things on your mind nowadays," she said. "What with your father in prison and all that."  
  
She sounded practically gleeful as her words stabbed into him painfully. Did the Gryffindors just sit up in their tower and gloat over the fall of Lucius Malfoy? Was he nothing more than a laughing stock for them, too? Anger that had been bubbling just below surface broke free.  
  
"You goddamn redheaded bint," he snarled. "How dare you even mention that to me? You have no fucking idea what it's like."  
  
She looked like she wanted to flee, but apparently she found some of the famed Gryffindor bravery, or stupidity, as the rest of the student body recognized it as, and stood her ground. "What do you mean?" she snapped. "I think I have all the right in the world to be happy that man is in prison. He did ruin my first year."  
  
"He ruined your first year?" Draco stared at the girl incredulously. She stared defiantly back at him. "One year of your life was ruined, so therefore my father deserves to be in Azkaban?"  
  
She faltered. "Well, yes."  
  
"Your father's little raid on our house that year might have ruined my life, but if he went to Azkaban I wouldn't walk up to you and tell you he deserved to be there without expecting some sort of retaliation."  
  
She took a step back. "Are you going to retaliate against me?"  
  
He stepped towards her. "Maybe."  
  
"I need to get back to the castle," she said, and turned to leave. Before he'd even realized what he was doing, he'd grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him roughly.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" He was surprised to hear anger, not fear, in her voice.  
  
"I'm not planning anything. I'm just doing," he replied. She glared up at him, and he used the opportunity to lean down and press his lips against hers. For a long moment, she stood shock still, but then she began to respond. The kiss deepened, and as their tongues clashed he slid his hand up her side, and just as he touched the soft curve of her breast she pulled away.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" she demanded. He was pleased to notice that her flush was visible even in the dusk. Draco shrugged, unsure himself about why he had kissed her instead of insulting her.  
  
"I'm... I'm going back to the tower," she said, smoothing her robes needlessly.  
  
"Fine," he said shortly.  
  
"Um," she said. She looked back at the castle, and then back at him. "You know, I really don't have to be back for another half hour."  
  
He looked at her, and said with a smirk, "What exactly are you suggesting?"  
  
A wicked grin as she pulled him towards the broom shed. "I think you can figure it out."  
  
And he did.  
  



End file.
